You Are Not My Friend
by Godric
Summary: It is ok and it's my first songfic from Frenzal Rhomb-You are not my friend, R/R and Flames are welcomed


You Are Not My Friend!  
  
(A/N: Again I was bored so I jumped onto the computer whilst listening to Frenzal Rhomb and decide to write this.)  
  
Disclaimer: The usual crap belongs here but I can't be stuffed writing it.  
  
Never felt bad lending a hand  
I think you hoped I wouldn't be in a band  
Broken ashtray I can always replace  
I kick the door down then I spit in your face  
  
Harry walked into the common room after quidditch practice to see it deserted besides a couple kissing. He thought to himself about Hermione then and their newfound love.  
He was shattered out of his thoughts when he realized whom the two were Hermione and Ron, Harry just stood there until Hermione glanced at him and stopped kissing Ron suddenly.  
  
You are not my Friend   
You are Not may Friend   
Never ever ever again  
  
"Harry" Hermione gasped and he ran out of the room. Hermione got up and ran after him yelling for him to stop but he didn't he ran and ran until he reached the lake and then he swam and swam until he reached the middle and just floated there.  
"Please come in Harry" Hermione wailed feeling really bad.  
  
Dream of sunsets with a drink in the sand  
Of all my friends and losing money in the van  
Remember holidays that weren't such a waste  
And a broken jaw from a punch in the face  
  
Harry lay there not able to cry or think, he just felt like someone knocked the wind out of him.  
He got up and went back to the common room to see Ron and Hermione talking, but they stopped as he entered dripping wet, he noticed Hermione crying. "Harry were sor..."hermione started but was stopped by Harry Yelling "Fuck off" to her which made her start crying again. He ran up to his bed and went to bed in his wet clothes.  
  
You are not my friend   
You are not my friend  
Never ever ever again  
  
Harry woke feeling horrible and noticed everyone gone except for Ron who was sitting next to Hermione on his bed watching him. "Harry we are very sorr..." Hermione tried again but Harry just groaned and ignored them as well as getting changed in front of them not phased at all he just pretended he couldn't see or hear them. He then left them there dumfounded as they went down to breakfast. When he got there everyone asked him why Hermione wasn't with him he just replied "She cheated on me with Ron" not phased at all. The way he said it shocked everyone but many a girl were happy he was single again.  
  
Picture Perfect with a frame that pretends  
To be a martyr for a cause with no end  
I was thinking that you needed a break  
What I meant was every bone in your face  
A mental photo of discoloured eyes  
Of dirty carpets and moistened thighs  
These recollections I will keep to the end  
I'm sure it's wrong that you were never my friend  
  
When Hermione and Ron came down everyone ignored them and gave them sharp, piercing looks; especially the girls who like harry (nearly all the girl population in Hogwarts). Hermione and Ron found Harry down at Hagrids and tried to talk to him but he kept ignoring them until Hagrid told him to here them out. "Harry Were so sorry, we truly are, we just weren't working out and then Ron and I kissed and you walked in." Hermione said really quickly. "I hope we can still be friends" Hermione and Ron said together. They all looked at Harry nervously then he spoke, he said, "You two are not my friends, never ever again" and walked out.  
  
You are not my friend  
You are not my friend  
Never ever ever again  
  
The news off what happened spread like wildfire all around England and Ron and Hermione got Howlers and intimidating letters from all off England for the rest off the school year and on. Harry started hanging around with Dean, Shamus and Neville and Ron and Hermione were out casts from the school. Their relationship only lasted a couple of weeks, so they ruined their friendship and school fun for a few weeks.  
  
(A/N: It's not that good but please tell me what you think.)  
  
  
Godric   
  



End file.
